


老而無畏 Older and Bolder

by ching0916



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ching0916/pseuds/ching0916
Summary: 如果二十歲的艾佛斯能夠冷靜地看著那金髮青年走進時空門內，三十歲的他卻只能站在漫地黃沙中，遙望那人緩緩走向結局。艾佛斯->尼爾->主角的超級單箭頭文
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	老而無畏 Older and Bolder

**Author's Note:**

> OOC，私設很多，單箭頭也很多！

「你救不了他。」艾佛斯說。他已經數不清這是自己第幾回說出這句話。蓄著一下巴鬍子的中年男人不發一語，只晃了下手中摻了冰塊的建怡可樂。窗外陽光正盛，投進屋內，照亮了辦公桌上名牌，銀質的牌子上明晃晃地刻著個名字：主角。艾佛斯瞟了眼那名牌，又轉過頭。他一向看不慣中年男人這樣神秘兮兮的行徑，從不透露任何個人信息，只以主角二字形容自己，彷彿其他人皆只是微不足道的配角，唯有他能夠為這世界貢獻出一己之力。

可事實卻又並非如此。這自稱主角的男人甚至無法拯救自己最忠誠的部下。「只要是發生過的事情，必然會發生。」艾佛斯加重語氣，「你早就知道他會死在那裡。」

主角眉頭深鎖，掩在鬍鬚之下的嘴唇緊抿。艾佛斯雖然早就習慣了對方的寡言少語，仍生出一絲不耐，道：「聽著，我不知道你為什麼要這麼猶豫。他是所有人裡頭最好的開鎖匠，他也願意參與這次任務。而且他甚至⋯⋯」他忽地打住，搖了搖頭，把未完的話嚥了回去，但他相信主角明白自己的意思——他甚至願意為了你做任何事。

直到這場會面結束，主角都保持沈默。艾佛斯怒氣沖沖地走出辦公室，還不忘重重地摔一下門。惠勒正巧經過走廊，見到他的神情，便打趣道：「艾佛斯，主角又不理你了？」

「他誰都不理。」艾佛斯道。

「除了尼爾。」惠勒道。

艾佛斯沒好氣地重複道：「除了尼爾。」

他和惠勒閒聊起來，原本打算一道走回宿舍，途經餐廳，他往廳內瞧了眼，猛地停下腳步，道：「嘿，惠勒，我有點餓了。」

「我們不久前才一起吃過午餐。」惠勒說。

「我知道。」艾佛斯聳了聳肩膀，「但我剛和主角開了場毫無結果的會，所以我想我有資格多吃些東西。」

惠勒笑得促狹，「和他開會的壓力真有那麼大？」

艾佛斯扯了下嘴角，沒搭理她，轉身往餐廳走去。午餐時間早已過去，廳內唯有寥寥幾人仍在用餐。今天的午餐菜單是碳烤雞胸肉，烤了太久，乾硬得讓人幾乎咬不動。就算已經過了段時間，艾佛斯現下只稍用舌尖一頂，猶然能感覺到卡在牙縫間的肉絲。他徑直走向一名正在切肉排的金髮青年，一屁股坐到對方面前，劈頭問道：「你在讀什麼？」

尼爾正奮力分切雞胸肉，聞聲抬起頭，面帶茫然，「什麼？」

「那本書。」艾佛斯指著尼爾肘邊的書本，「又是你那些無聊的物理原理？」

「哦，」尼爾笑了起來，他可真愛笑，打從艾佛斯認識他以來，這年輕人就老是笑臉迎人，「不。這是一本小說。」

「什麼樣的小說？」

「馬奎斯的《預知死亡紀事》。你讀過嗎？」

艾佛斯搖搖頭，他從小就不愛閱讀，只記得過去曾在學校被強逼著讀的莎士比亞四大悲劇，除此之外對文學一無所知。「似乎是個關於死亡的故事。」他說完這句話，臉上便發起燙來。老天，他聽起來可真像是個沒話找話聊，窮極無聊又無知的無賴。

而尼爾，那友善溫柔的尼爾，自然不會嫌棄他的愚蠢。「沒錯。這是個所有人都知道主角會死，但卻沒人告訴他的故事。」

艾佛斯原本只想隨意找個話題，一聽這話，面色一凜。他記起不久之前，主角站在陽光之下，低著頭，沈默不語的模樣。他故作輕鬆地道：「聽起來真是個糟糕的故事。」

「呃，不，其實挺有趣的。每個角色都有自己的理由不告訴主角他會死。」尼爾終於切下一塊雞肉，送進口中，一邊咀嚼一邊皺起臉。艾佛斯起身倒了杯水，放到他面前，「相信我，你待會就會想喝水。」

尼爾好不容易吞下雞肉，立時拿起水杯，「謝了，艾佛斯。我知道這裡的食物一向不怎麼樣，但我沒想到⋯⋯」

「這裡還有更糟的食物。是你太常出任務，吃習慣好東西了。」艾佛斯道，「你下次出勤是什麼時候？」

尼爾搖了搖頭，「我不知道。」

「主角沒告訴你？我以為你們是搭檔。」

尼爾垂下眼，「他的腳受傷了，艾佛斯。我想他需要休養一段時間。」

「往好處想，你也能休息幾天了。」艾佛斯道。

尼爾胡亂應了聲，又吃了口雞肉。艾佛斯端詳著眼前人，他可真是個漂亮的青年，下巴寬厚，鼻頭削尖，下顎骨的線條銳利如刃。可偏就是這涼薄的五官，讓他帶笑的模樣越發可親。

「如果，」艾佛斯指著桌上的書，緩緩地開口，「你是那本小說的主角，你會希不希望有人提前告訴你？」

「提前讓我知道自己會死？」尼爾問道。「也許。」他頓了一下，瞇起眼睛，「不。」

「你的答案到底是什麼？」

「我不知道。」尼爾朝他咧著嘴笑，露出一口白牙，「會發生的事情，必然會發生。所以就算我提前知道了，我也沒辦法做出任何改變。但如果我死得太過突然的話，我可能會有許多遺憾，所以⋯⋯我不知道。」

「遺憾？」艾佛斯挑起眉毛。

「比如說這本書。」尼爾說，「如果我知道我會死，我一定會趕在死前讀完它。」

「老天，你真是個書呆子。」

尼爾一攤手，「我是個物理學碩士。」

「而我只是個誤打誤撞加入天能的混混。」艾佛斯說。

「別這樣說自己，艾佛斯。」尼爾道，「輪到你回答問題了。你會不會想知道自己的死期？」

艾佛斯答得飛快：「不會。」

「為什麼？」

「我不在乎自己會不會死。」艾佛斯一手撐著臉，另一隻手從尼爾盤中偷了塊馬鈴薯，塞進嘴裡，「我只在乎自己活得如何。」

尼爾眨了眨眼睛，過了片刻，才道：「哇哦，艾佛斯。我沒想到你會有這麼感性的回答。」

「這才叫不感性。」

「那這叫什麼？」

「這叫實際。」艾佛斯說。

尼爾聞言，大笑起來。艾佛斯能從他大張的嘴中見到那卡在牙縫裡的雞肉絲。他看著金髮青年，突然之間一陣恍惚。這麼明媚開朗的人不該死在異鄉的沙漠中。他還這樣年輕，本應在大學裡頭成天對著厚重的書本研究沈悶的物理理論，人生中遇見的最大挫折就是和同儕間對於某條法則的看法不合——可現實中的他卻並非如此。他已經因爲無數次的時間逆行而眼帶滄桑，就連那頭原本亮麗的金髮也摻上銀灰，斑駁起來。

艾佛斯忽然一把推開那盤雞肉，湊近尼爾，壓低聲音：「好了，別吃這種垃圾了。我最近也沒有任務。我們出去晃一晃，怎麼樣？」

尼爾瞅著他，藍眼睛中全是笑意，「你想去哪裡，艾佛斯？」

哪裡都行。艾佛斯心想。最好是一個能讓你流連忘返，從此捨棄天能，不再接下任何任務的地方。但他沒有將話說出口，只撇了撇嘴，道：「沒有狗食的地方。」

「這可比不上狗食。」尼爾的叉子戳了戳雞肉。

「你吃過狗食？」艾佛斯驚道，見到尼爾的笑臉，翻了個白眼，旋即又回到正題，「我在約你出去吃晚餐，書呆子。」

「只有我們兩個？」

「只有我們兩個。」

尼爾吹了聲口哨，「那這可算是約會了。」

艾佛斯沒有和平常一般反駁尼爾的調笑，反而接下他的話，道：「如果你想的話，這就是約會。」

尼爾怔愣地瞪大眼睛，「你是認真的？」

「我什麼時候不認真過了？」

「我以為你跟惠勒⋯⋯」

「我們兩個之間行不通。」艾佛斯記起和惠勒交往時爭執的場景，不禁縮了下脖子。別看惠勒身形嬌小，她發起狠來誰也止不住。「我跟她當朋友就行。」

尼爾半晌沒說話，艾佛斯道：「別想太多，書呆子。你就當我帶你出去吃些像樣的東西。」

尼爾抿著嘴，還沒開口，艾佛斯又說：「天啊，你跟主角搭檔久了，是不是也跟著不愛說話了？」

「不，艾佛斯，我只是⋯⋯」

「別，我知道你要說什麼。我真的知道。」艾佛斯抬手止住他，「今晚七點在門口碰面，就這麼說定了。」他不等尼爾回答，站起身來往門口走去。直到他確定自己已經離開尼爾的視線範圍，他才鬆開先前全程緊握的拳頭。

當晚七點，尼爾如約站在天能總部的門口。他穿著休閒西裝，頸間一條米色圍巾。艾佛斯的打扮比他隨性得多，不過一件夾克和牛仔褲。他領著金髮青年到停車場，從自己的機車裡拿出一頂安全帽，拋給對方，「戴好了。」他咕噥道，「我可不想要你的漂亮臉蛋摔在地上。」

「我也是天能的一員，」尼爾駁斥道，仍然乖乖戴上了那頂安全帽，「我知道怎麼保護自己。」

艾佛斯揮了下手，沒打算理絮絮叨叨的書呆子。他跨上機車，示意尼爾坐到後頭。尼爾問道：「我們要去哪裡？」

艾佛斯沒有答腔，只發動了機車。他回過頭，「捉穩了。」他一腳踩下油門，突如其來的加速讓英國青年猝不及防，連忙伸手抱住艾佛斯。他不敢施力過重，只輕輕地環著艾佛斯的腰，兩條長腿被侷限在窄小的空間內，一個高大的男人縮著身子，模樣格外滑稽。

艾佛斯只從後照鏡瞧了他一眼，就大笑出聲，被笑的人過了一陣子，也跟著笑了起來，兩人的笑聲在呼嘯風聲中本應幾不可聞，卻讓艾佛斯的心莫名地發暖。

這才是人生。他想。這才是一個年輕人該有的一天，而非終日與時間糾纏在一塊，到最後連自己所處的時空也成了時間逆行中的一場幻影。

他們一路向西，駛過市區，直到一座小鎮。當尼爾跨下機車時，他精心打理的金髮早已被安全帽壓扁，髮間沾滿風沙。他看著那間外觀破敗，招牌的燈暗了大半的酒館，狐疑地道：「認真的嗎，艾佛斯？這就是你想來的地方？」

「別太早下定論。」艾佛斯說。

兩人走進酒館內，和外頭的冷清大相徑庭，裡頭人聲鼎沸，坐滿了酒客。有些人已經喝醉，正朝著彼此互相高聲嚷嚷。老闆娘原本待在酒吧後頭，一見到艾佛斯便匆匆趕過來，招呼道：「瞧，我最愛的小英雄來了！」

艾佛斯抹了把臉，「別這樣叫我。」

「你還帶了朋友來，真難得！」老闆娘看清尼爾的臉，又驚又喜，「艾佛斯，你從哪裡認識這麼有氣質的年輕人？」

「他是我的同事。」艾佛斯道。

老闆娘將信半疑地打量起兩人，直看得艾佛斯不自在。她帶著他們到角落的一張圓桌前，那兒隱蔽非常，頭頂一盞昏黃的燈，照亮了桌面，其餘則隱沒在陰影之下。「你的老位子，艾佛斯。」

「謝了，瑞秋。」

他們入了座，尼爾環顧四周，問道：「你很常來這裡？」

「這裡的老闆娘，瑞秋，她，呃⋯⋯」艾佛斯斟酌著字眼，含糊不清地解釋，「她曾照顧過我一段時間。我以前沒地方待，只有她願意收留我。」

「她真是個好人。」

「我從沒見過比她心腸更好的人。」

瑞秋端來兩杯啤酒，還有一盤子的麵包和培根，「牛排還要等一等，親愛的，」她親暱地捏了捏艾佛斯的肩膀，「你們別餓著了。」他們寒暄幾句，瑞秋時不時瞥上幾眼尼爾，注意力完全沒放在艾佛斯身上。該死的英國人和他那張好看的臉。艾佛斯暗忖，待瑞秋走遠，他把食物往尼爾面前一推，「我不餓，」他說，「這些都是你的。」

尼爾眼帶疑惑地望向他。

「我喝酒就夠了。」

「我吃不完這麼多東西。」尼爾道。

「你可以試著吃光它們。」艾佛斯喝了口啤酒，苦澀的液體在舌尖發泡，沁涼得只一口就讓他通體舒暢。「你太瘦了。主角沒給你吃東西嗎？」

「我們出任務的時候都得保持警戒。」尼爾說，「所以就算吃美食也沒法放鬆享受。」

「那你趁現在多吃些。」艾佛斯道，「瑞秋雖然嘮叨，手藝還是挺好。」他看著尼爾嚥下第一口麵包時發亮的眼睛，不由得意一笑，「是不是挺好吃？」

尼爾點了下頭，又往嘴裡送了一塊培根。他雖餓壞了，禮儀和風度依舊完美得無可挑剔。艾佛斯一邊喝酒，一邊百無聊賴地環視店內，那幾名吵人的酒客已經被瑞秋趕了出去，餘下的人大多都低著頭，其中有個人一身筆挺西裝，蓄著鬍鬚，乍一看，和主角有幾分相像。

艾佛斯可不認為主角會來這種髒兮兮的小酒館。那人總板著張臉，聲音輕軟，下達命令時的語氣卻果斷得不容置疑。有那麼一回，天色已晚，多數人早已離開天能總部，艾佛斯好不容易趕完一份報告，急著將文件交到主角的辦公室。他本以為主角已經離開，便直接推開門，怎料甫剛踏進一步，就見到坐在書桌前沈思的中年男人。

主角的手邊放著半滿的瓶酒。他仰著臉，掌心掩在雙目之上。他在發抖，口中喃喃自語。艾佛斯聽見他說：「上帝啊，別這麼快。」他又說：「別讓尼爾死。」

「那是什麼意思？」艾佛斯聞言，頓時出聲問道。

主角這才發現他站在門口，立刻恢復成平素嚴肅的表情。「你不該出現在這裡，艾佛斯。」

「我來送文件。」艾佛斯揚起手中的紙，「但去他的文件，你剛剛的話是什麼意思？」

主角滿眼血絲地回視他。這人總穿著身黑西裝，打扮得一絲不苟，不曾在任何人面前顯露出疲態。可那一刻，艾佛斯猛然發現，天能組織的首領並非大部分人所想的那般無所不能。他在晦暗的天光下顯得那樣疲倦，那樣衰老，眼中的陰鬱濃得比夜色更深，盛載了許多人一輩子也無法體會的哀傷。

「別問了，艾佛斯。把文件給我。」主角說。

「你說尼爾會死。」艾佛斯卻不打算饒過他，「那是什麼意思？」

主角嘆了口氣，「艾佛斯，那不是你該知道的事情。」

「尼爾是我的朋友。」艾佛斯說，「我有資格知道。」

他們靜靜地凝視彼此。艾佛斯的神情驚愕不定，主角則冷靜自持。外頭響起了警衛巡視走廊的腳步聲。過了好長一段時間，主角才嘆了口氣，撇過頭。然後他開始說一個故事。

那故事的開頭和老掉牙的特務電影並無二致，一名死裡逃生的情報探員，一個神秘的組織，一項拯救世界的任務。唯一出彩的地方就是這時間逆行的設定了，可艾佛斯早在少年時期就被瑞秋逼著將整部《神秘博士》看完，更何況加入天能組織之後，他對於時間逆行這事更是瞭若指掌。主角說得很慢，但他吐出的每一個字都像把銳利的刀，一字一句劃破艾佛斯所認知到的現實。他說到那項奪回時間演算器的任務，說到那條地下通道，說到那扇打不開的鐵門。最後他提到那名為他擋了一顆子彈的青年。

無需解釋，艾佛斯也知道那青年是誰。他呆愣愣地聽著主角說話，直到故事結束，他過了一段時間才找回聲音，遲疑道：「所以⋯⋯尼爾會死。」

「沒錯。」

「你有試過救他嗎？」

主角閉上眼睛，「我沒辦法。該發生的總會⋯⋯」

「發生過的，必然會發生。」艾佛斯說，「我明白。」他胸口竄起一把火，直燒到他的嗓子眼，而他不得不把那些怨毒的字眼嚥下，「我明白。」他又說了一次，「時間逆行就是這種該死的東西。所以你還是得把那任務派給他。」

主角默默地又倒了杯酒，一口喝盡。

「我想尼爾從沒見過你喝酒。他說你只喝健怡可樂。」艾佛斯說，他必須不停說話，不然體內那怒火會將他的理智燒得蕩然無存，「該死，我當初就在想，你為什麼要招募一個書呆子進天能。」

那是艾佛斯加入天能組織的第一個月，當時他剛從特種部隊退伍，年輕氣盛，仍不知曉世上有時間逆行這玩意兒的存在，頗有些初生之犢不畏虎的味道在，就算見著了主角也不以為然，絲毫沒將天能組織的負責人放在心上。在他看來，天能不過是另一個故作神秘的情報組織，專門替政府做些骯髒勾當。

那天他剛結束訓練，正要回到宿舍休息，就見到主角領著名青年迎面而來。主角的腳受過傷，走得不快，比他高些的金髮年輕人邁著窄小的步子，亦步亦趨地跟在後頭。主角每說一句話，那青年就點一下頭，乖巧得像條忠心耿耿的狗。

「原來你找他進天能就是為了這個任務。」艾佛斯說，「你救不了他，所以你乾脆直接將他送上死路。」

「不，這不是我的意圖。」主角難得地提高音量，「我從來都沒想讓他去死。」

「但你救不了他。」

主角抿起唇，又不說話了。

「你救不了他。」艾佛斯重複道，「你還是得將那任務派下去。」他把文件重重地拍在辦公桌上，「我也要出這個任務。」

主角的眼神告訴他，這個未來已是必然。

「你一口都沒動牛排。」尼爾說。

艾佛斯轉過頭，對上一雙如海的藍眼睛。「我說過了，我不餓，」他隨手指向那個坐在吧檯前的男人，「我只是看他的打扮挺像主角。」

一提起主角，尼爾就來了興致。他順著艾佛斯所指的方向望去，「是挺像，」他說，「但不是他。」

「你一下就看出來了。」

「當然，我可是他的搭檔。」尼爾話中略帶得意。他切了塊牛排，才嚐一口，便浮誇地道：「老天，瑞秋真的不是米其林主廚？」

「她不是。」艾佛斯笑道，「她可煮不出那些假惺惺的東西。」

「介意告訴我你們怎麼認識的嗎？」

艾佛斯喝光了啤酒，抬手示意瑞秋再來一杯。待酒送來，他才慢悠悠地開口：「我是個孤兒，某天在育幼院待不下去，就逃了出來，然後遇見了瑞秋。」他說得簡短，省去了許多細節。他沒有告訴尼爾，自己如何受不了育幼院那毫不留情地毒打，才義無反顧地翻過鐵欄杆，在過程中劃破了手掌，血淌了滿地；他沒有說，自己在森林裡一路狂奔，唯恐被追上，直到全身無力，昏倒在地；他也沒有說，他在一輛陌生的卡車上醒來，發現車上全是和他一樣神情惶惶的孩子。他趕在被駕駛發現之前就跳下車，摔傷了膝蓋，身無分文，無法取得食物及飲水，沿著公路徒步走了好幾天，直到推開小酒館的門，精疲力竭地倒在地上。

「我很幸運。」艾佛斯說。

尼爾應了一聲，「的確。你確定你不要來塊牛排嗎？」

艾佛斯能聞見酒館裡頭的菸臭味及酒精，還有那麼一絲尼爾身上古龍水的清香。他不知道下次再光顧小酒館時，尼爾是否還在，見鬼的，他甚至不知道自己是否回得來。他又喝了口酒，「好吧，」他說，「就一塊。」

直到酒館打烊，他們倆仍坐在那張圓桌前。艾佛斯已經醉了，他趴在桌上，滿面酡紅。尼爾的模樣比他要好些，他還擁有足夠的理智朝瑞秋道謝，語氣較平常要拘謹得多：「謝謝你，女士，這真是個美好的夜晚。」

瑞秋好笑地瞅著他們，「好了，你們兩個小伙子，別喝了。」

「我還能喝一杯。」艾佛斯咕噥道。

尼爾不甘示弱地道：「我也能。」

「不，你們誰也不能再喝了。」瑞秋說，「艾佛斯的房間就在酒館後頭，你們今晚就待在那。年輕人，」她示意尼爾，「你能不能幫忙把這個醉鬼帶回房間？」

尼爾搖搖晃晃地站了起來，「當然。」他試著攙起艾佛斯，險些兩人一塊兒跌倒在地。瑞秋在一旁好氣又好笑，待他們步子站穩了，才領著人往酒館後方走。

艾佛斯的房間很小，只擺了一張單人床、一個木頭衣櫃及一張矮桌。牆壁上頭貼滿了賽車女郎的海報，風情萬種的女子姿態各異。尼爾饒有興致地看著那些海報，瑞秋搖了搖頭，評道：「這就是他青少年時期的口味。」

艾佛斯聽見她的話，口齒不清地道：「那些海報明明是你的，瑞秋。」

瑞秋橫了他一眼。尼爾見狀，笑出聲音，艾佛斯聽著他笑，也跟著發笑。瑞秋懶得搭理他們，隨意交代了幾句便離開房間，留下兩個醉鬼在床上笑成一團。

艾佛斯笑了幾聲，突然停了下來。他和尼爾靠得那樣近，他甚至能看清那雙藍眼睛下方的細紋。如果他記得沒錯，他們倆的年紀應該相差不遠，可現下在昏暗的燈光下，尼爾看來是那樣年輕，金髮細碎地落在額前，眼睫毛捲而翹，隨著每一次眨眼，在他面頰上落下清淺的陰影。尼爾這人就像一潭池水，乍看之下，既淺而透，能夠一眼望見池底那些晶亮的碎石。可當你真正踏進水中，才發現深度比自己所預料得要深上許多。

艾佛斯低聲喚道：「尼爾。」

尼爾停住笑，回視他，「怎麼了？」

艾佛斯想說，別參加下一次任務。退出天能，繼續讀你那些傻兮兮的物理學，然後成為一名大學教授，終日為學生的程度之差而煩惱不已。那才該是你的人生。但他什麼都沒說。他只傾過身，在尼爾唇上留下一個吻。這個吻很輕，卻顯然嚇著了尼爾。

尼爾頓時坐起身，「抱歉，艾佛斯，我⋯⋯」

「我知道。」艾佛斯飛快地打斷他，「我知道你對主角的感情。」

「那你為什麼要這麼做？」

「因為我醉了。」艾佛斯說，他眼中痠澀，卻硬是忍住了，「我醉了，尼爾。」他翻過身，刻意打了個呵欠，「我睏了。」

他身後的尼爾久久不語。最後他聽見英國青年悄聲說：「抱歉，艾佛斯。」

那天晚上，艾佛斯做了個夢。那是他進天能的頭幾天，當時的他剛離開戰場，仍會做那些充滿煙硝與血腥的惡夢。它們彷彿一群逐著腐肉而來的禿鷹，一點又一點地啄去他身上僅存的人性。他總在夜裡醒來，一身冷汗，心跳得飛快，鼻間盈滿火藥的味道，一時之間不知自己身在何處，要過好一陣子才能平靜下來。

就是在那樣一個夜晚，當他驚疑不安地睜開眼，他看見了尼爾。青年金髮蓬亂，身上穿著件皺巴巴的背心，目光沈靜。艾佛斯茫茫然地看著他，問道：「你是誰？」

「我是尼爾。你的室友。」尼爾緩聲道。

「我在哪裡？」

「你在天能，艾佛斯。」尼爾握住他顫抖的手，力道雖大，卻不至於生疼，「沒事了，艾佛斯。你在這裡很安全。」

安全。艾佛斯從沒體會過這滋味。他雖然深愛瑞秋，卻仍害怕總有那麼一天，她會厭倦他，要他離開。但尼爾不同。尼爾握著他的手，看進他的眼睛，一字一頓地道：「你是艾佛斯，你現在在天能組織裡。我是尼爾，你和我在一起很安全。」

可你和我在一起並不安全。艾佛斯想道。那群禿鷹到最後總會追上他，將他啃食殆盡，吞沒他的存在。他的手在發抖，嘴唇發白。他緊緊閉上眼睛，感覺到尼爾低下頭，兩人前額相觸。然後艾佛斯又一次聽見他說：「你是艾佛斯，我是尼爾。你和我在一起很安全。」

隔天艾佛斯醒來的時候，尼爾倚在牆邊，睡得正熟。外頭鳥兒啁啾，清晨的陽光投進房中，映著尼爾金色的髮絲。瑞秋為他們準備的早餐就擱在一旁的矮桌上，兩盤太陽蛋和培根，還配上牛奶。空氣中瀰漫著食物的香氣，還有尼爾身上淡淡的古龍水。艾佛斯見此情狀，猛地一陣鼻酸。這就是他想要的生活，或至少，他希望尼爾所擁有的生活。可這一切永遠不能成真，他們的未來早已注定。

兩人吃完早餐之後，回到天能總部。一路上誰也沒提昨晚的那個吻，尼爾甚至沒敢從後頭環住艾佛斯的腰。他剛駛進停車場，就見到惠勒跑了過來，神情焦急，「老天，艾佛斯，你昨晚跟尼爾跑去哪裡了？」

「怎麼了？」尼爾問道。

「主角在找你，尼爾。」惠勒說，「他說有任務要派給你。」

艾佛斯周身一冷。他想起自己老對主角說的那句話：你救不了他。

他看著尼爾跟在惠勒身後走進天能總部，忽然提高音量，道：「尼爾！別忘記帶上你那本書！」

尼爾的腳步一頓。他回過頭，因逆著陽光，看不清神情，只能瞧見他嘴角的笑容。「我會記得的。」他喊道，「謝了，艾佛斯！」

艾佛斯站在原地，他的機車引擎猶在發燙。只要他想，他可以離開這裡，永遠躲到瑞秋為他準備的那間小房間裡頭，當上一輩子的懦夫。他低下頭，端詳自己的掌心。他的手上生了厚繭，能穩穩當當地舉起槍，可現下卻不停發著抖。「你救不了他。」他喃喃道，「誰也救不了他。」

艾佛斯最後一次見到尼爾，英國人穿著一身裝備，站在沙漠之中，背包上掛著的紅線格外顯眼。他正在和主角說話。他說主角是他的朋友，說對他而言，這是一段美麗友誼的結束。年輕的主角不明所以地瞧著尼爾，彷彿這些全是胡話，直到他明白話中的深意。

在那一瞬間，艾佛斯記起多年前自己頭一次看見時空機器時有多麼驚艷。如果二十歲的艾佛斯能夠冷靜地看著尼爾走進時空門中，從另一側出現，甚至和他揮手說笑；三十歲的他只能站在漫地黃沙中，手裡捧著險些毀滅世界的演算器，遙望那人緩緩走向結局。

「你救不了他。」他對紅著眼睛的主角道，「這就是時間——會發生的，總會發生。」

艾佛斯沒有順行到原本的時空。他將演算器藏在一處長年風雪大作的無人之地，確認深埋在地底之後，他精疲力竭地坐在地上，含住槍口，正打算兌現諾言，卻在扣下扳機的前一刻停下動作。他突然流起淚來，周圍的氣溫太低，眼淚瞬間結成冰，黏在臉上。

艾佛斯比尼爾晚幾天出任務，而他在離開的前一天到過尼爾的房間。愧對於英國人的身份，尼爾的衛生習慣並不好，東西雜亂地堆疊在床上。可偏偏在那堆凌亂的雜物上頭，躺著本書。艾佛斯認得那本書。他記得自己曾坐在餐廳裡頭，問尼爾是否想提早知道自己的死期。

當時的尼爾回答得不置可否，可他的行為又是另一回事了。艾佛斯翻開那本書，在第一頁上頭，寫著尼爾潦草的字跡：謝謝。

就是這麼簡短的一句話，惹得艾佛斯在冰洞裡頭泣不成聲。他記起尼爾那陽光一般明亮的金髮，還有那雙溫暖的藍眼睛。他想起在尼爾出任務前，向他喊的那句感謝。「誰也救不了他。」他呵出的每一口氣都化為白霧，彷彿那些字句毫無重量，空洞得讓人發噱。艾佛斯的胸口發緊，他疲憊得幾乎無法抬起眼睛。他結冰的眼淚貼在面頰上，凍得生疼。

他抱緊自己，乍一恍然，喃喃道：「可他卻救了我。」


End file.
